Baby Steps
by Stardust585
Summary: What if Finn unexpectedly asked Kurt for help in the undie-drama? With the way things are between them, would Kurt agree? And what kind of help does Finn need? My take on 'Rocky Horror Glee Show'. Kurt/Finn one-shot


**Baby Steps**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Though I'd sell my parents' house, my car and throw in my grandma to own Kurt;)

**A/N:** I have finally plucked up the courage to post my first ever Glee story! I'm really excited and even more nervous about it – there are so many great writers out here and this is such a demanding fandom! I really hope I did my beloved Kurt and Finn justice! I really tried, rewrote this like a zillion times – so please be nice, I'm a baby here;) I really hope you like this!

_I'd like to dedicate this piece to my baby sis. She__'s the one who introduced me to Glee and the one who's always there for me, through thick and thin. Just like Kurt and Finn:) _

* * *

Kurt looked after principal Figgins with the rest of the club, curiosity contending with foreboding in his stomach. Whatever it was about this time, it couldn't be good. He shared a worried look with Santana. Somehow he got the feeling the existence of Glee was once again hanging by a thread. This time, though, they all should have seen something like this coming. Mr. Shue's decision to do Rocky Horror raised more than eyebrows, and he had a good idea how well it was received at McKinley beyond the Glee club. And if he didn't, he had his newest Marc Jacobs plaid cotton coat adorned with a morning slushie still drying in his locker to remind him.

He thought wryly that if he didn't make it on Broadway, he could always go into dry-cleaning business. He was sure that at one point or another over the years, he was forced to remove every substance known to human kind from his clothes. And a few that weren't and simply had to be of otherworldly descent. They had sure smelled that way. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the very memory. Thankfully, he was saved from reliving the doubtful olfactory pleasures from the past by the buzzing of his phone. As he looked at the screen, the feeling of curiosity and foreboding only grew stronger. The message was from Finn, whose phone seemed to be magically on again. They had all tried reaching him earlier but he wasn't answering so they had to start the rehearsal without him. And now all of a sudden Kurt was getting a text from him, which, in his irritatingly monosyllabic style, comprised one single word: _Help._

Kurt had to stifle an irritated groan. What had Finn gotten himself into now? It had to be something huge to make him so desperate so as to ask _him_ for help. They had barely spoken in the last weeks, they stayed away from each other during the summer break and their friendship seemed all but gone. The only time Finn did speak to him was to yell at him for not telling him personally about his dad and then to make his homophobic argument about Kurt's duet with Sam. Though Kurt knew Finn was right on this one, it still hurt to have specifically him talk about this. Finn always had his heart in the right place before, even if his actions weren't always thought-out or logical, and now it seemed like he simply didn't give a damn about him. Even Rachel noticed he wasn't himself lately (how could he be?), and if Rachel Berry noticed that something was wrong with you, it meant nothing short of an apocalypse was coming.

Had it happened last year, Kurt would have thought it was Finn who put her up to it. Finn was the kind of guy who would do that. Or rather used to be. This year, though, his almost-stepbrother seemed so engrossed in himself that he barely noticed him anymore. Or maybe he really stopped caring. Kurt preferred the first version because it hurt less but his cynical nature wouldn't have it. It made him face the reality, and the skinny of it was that Finn was done with him. And so Kurt was done with Finn. He was nobody's lackey, and he wouldn't let himself be thrown in the corner like a used toy. He knew it was the only right thing to do to preserve his dignity and pride but it didn't make him miss Finn any less.

All of these thoughts were running through his mind in a crazy Ferris wheel as he sat in the auditorium oblivious to all the other gleeks chatting around excitedly. He let out a resigned sigh and started texting Finn back. The truth was, no matter what Finn would do or say, he would always be there for him, through thick and thin. This seemed to be really thin. Or thick.

_Where are you? __We're in the middle of the rehearsal and Rachel looks ready to bite your head off. Cedes's considering helping her._

The reply came almost immediately.

_Mr. Schue there?_

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and instinctively took a look around to check if Finn wasn't lurking around the auditorium somewhere. Then he texted him back.

_He just left with Figgins. __Either you've developed supernatural powers or you're an awfully good guesser, contrary to your math test results. Which brings me to my initial question. WHERE are you?_

Kurt had no idea if texts could sound anything, let alone dejected, but if they could, Finn's reply sure qualified as being just that.

_Boy's. Need yur help. _

How could Kurt ever say no to such an eloquently-versed plea? Remembering to take his Riff Raff wig off, he hoisted himself up from his seat and exited the auditorium.

When he got to the boy's bathroom, he was met with complete silence. He was starting to get that fatal attraction vibe and not in a good, sexy kind of way. More in a psycho-knife-wielding kind of way.

"Finn?" he asked a bit more shrilly than intended. He only hoped he hadn't just gotten himself into a swirlie session.

"In here," came the voice from the middle stall and Kurt let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"What's going on?" he asked warily.

Silence.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn, I don't have all day. Get out now or I'm leaving."

Silence, though this time it took on an embarrassed tinge. Kurt huffed. He was getting really irritated.

"What could possibly be this bad? Have you grown a second head? If it's anything but, get out now."

Silence.

"Finn Hudson, this is your last call," he said, irritation growing. "It's not like you walked in your undies around the school or something…"

"You know?" came Finn's voice from the stall as the door suddenly burst open, revealing the very red in the face, very embarrassed quarterback wearing only his shorts and Brad's glasses.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Sweet mother of Gucci…you didn't…"

Finn pushed past him, his face now turning nine colours of red. "Could you bring me my clothes from my locker?" he asked avoiding eye contact. "I gotta see the principal and after he expels me, I gotta go buy me a one way ticket to the other side of the world, like Alaska or Canada or something."

Kurt showed no indication of moving as he stood there staring at Finn. Trying hard to focus on his face instead of his bare chest.

"You walked down the corridor in your underwear," he uttered, his mind still processing the information.

"I wanted to get more comfortable in my costume," Finn said defensively.

"Your costume," Kurt repeated incredulously, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline. He crossed his arms over his chest, his Riff Raff dress-coat accentuating the sharp angles his skinny shoulders and elbows formed, adding an additional visual edge to the sharpness of Kurt's disapproving stare. "Have you gone completely insane?"

"I thought you'd understand." There was hurt in Finn's voice. "I wanted to…to express myself. Show everyone I'm comfortable with myself and the way I look and I don't care what they think," the words were practically spilling out of him now and Kurt could see he was realizing all this as he was speaking.

Finn looked up at him. "But it turned out I do care. I felt so embarrassed and insecure and so damn _vulnerable_ and then Azimio and Karofsky started making fun of me and…it was too much, I ran for it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "It's funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to," he said wryly.

Finn looked at him in confusion. "You want Earth to swallow me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's one way of seeing it."

Finn still looked confused but decided not to pursue this any further. Most of the time, Kurt's sarcasm was like a mine-field for him, and he felt like that guy in Hurt Locker only without the cool bombsuit.

"And I shouldn't let them get to me this easy, right? I have no idea how you make it every day. You're really brave, Kurt," Finn added and for the first time, looked him straight in the eye.

Kurt's head snapped up at that. It was the second time he was hearing this about himself in an uncannily short time span, and every time it came from the most unlikely person. Or maybe not. He had classified his dad and Finn in the same trying-but-not-exactly-succeeding mildly homophobic category but lately they were both proving there were more than four sides to them.

Kurt had never thought of himself in those terms before. He was…motivated and stubborn and proud, sure, but nothing as high-flying as _brave_. People like Finn's dad, warriors who gave their life for the country they loved, they were the brave ones. Why then did two people he cared most about and valued most seemed bent on calling him that?

Finn knew his words had made an impression on Kurt and he only wished he had said them sooner. And fully clothed. Maybe if he had, they're friendship wouldn't be in tatters right now. He knew it could have turned out differently if he only tried to be more open. His thick head had cost him a lot this time. He missed his prissy, bitchy, over-the-top almost-stepbrother. Because in truth, there was hardly any other person in the world besides his mom and late dad that Finn admired more. To him, under all the hair product and fancy clothes and sarcasm, Kurt was like this lithe reed that wasn't afraid to bend and bow its head to the force of the wind but it never let itself get broken. He was strong and brave for what he had to endure every day, and now that Finn had once again gotten the taste of it himself, he for once seemed to get the right conclusions, not like during the GaGa week.

And somehow, Finn got the feeling that Kurt got that, too. He _was_ always the smarter one.

Kurt captured a new thread of understanding in Finn's eyes, and even a sort of admiration. He gave him a the smallest, wry smile. It wasn't much but for Finn it made all the difference in the world. However small and tentative, this was the first genuine smile Finn had seen on his face in weeks. It meant hope and he couldn't ask for more.

"I'm fully clothed every time," Kurt's supplied with a raised eyebrow, and saw Finn's eyes light up. Kurt thought Finn knew him too well. "You should try it next time, see how it works out for you."

"About that…will you get me those clothes?"

**XxXxXxX**

Kurt sat waiting for Finn before the principal's office, lost in thought. Finn's sincerity and admiration had caught him off guard. He didn't expect anyone, least of all Finn, to even notice what he went through every day, let alone show his appreciation for it. He never wanted or needed it, either, he just kept his head help up high, and moved on. It made him stronger and better. But now that Finn told him how he felt about it, it suddenly made all the slushies, dumpster-dives and swirlies worth it. _Well, almost_. He thought of his damaged Marc Jacobs coat.

It seemed Finn did see more than he gave him credit for, and he did care after all. And learning that was _worth _every colour of slushie in the world on his coat. The question remained, why hadn't he approached him, then? Why had he left Kurt alone and kept his distance? What was wrong?

Then Finn was out the door and Kurt stood up.

"So, will our parents be looking for a new school for you?"

"Not funny, Kurt," Finn said, and there was genuine fright in his eyes. "Figgins wants to give me a month of suspension and summer school."

"Even worse."

"How am I gonna tell my mum, Kurt? And my football scholarship…"

"We'll think of something, Finn. My dad has…"

Then Mr. Schue exited with a relieved smile.

"Just a warning, Finn," he announced. "You're off the hook."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue!" Finn was positively glowing.

Mr. Schue took a critical look at Kurt, still in his Riff Raff make up and costume, and took a look behind him to the principal's office.

"You'd better get out of here now, guys," Schue said. "We don't wanna push Figgins any more than necessary." He winked at them.

Finn and Kurt didn't need to be told twice. They were on the move in no time.

"We're rehearsing _There's a Light _tomorrow and you'd better be prepared…and fully clothed!" Schue said after them. "I'm talking to you, Finn!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue!"

**XxXxXxX**

Finn was surprised that Kurt proposed to drive him home but he couldn't agree fast enough. He still didn't apologize to Kurt properly and he knew this could be the last chance he got in weeks. It was proving harder than he thought, though. They were already half-way and Finn still hadn't mustered up the courage to speak. Some kind of show tune he didn't know was running in the background but he could see Kurt wasn't listening to it, either. He seemed deep in thought. And just when the silence was starting to get unbearable, he finally spoke.

"Why did you ask me for help, Finn? Of all the people?"

"I…didn't know what to do," Finn stumbled on his words.

He understood Kurt was angry that he asked him for help. He had made it clear that after all that had happened between them he wanted to have nothing to do with Finn and almost completely removed himself from Finn's life. It hurt Finn and he missed having Kurt as his friend. Still, he respected Kurt's decision. If the other boy didn't want to have anything to do with him, then he would comply. He had messed up pretty bad and he had to suffer the consequences. That was the adult thing to do, right?

"I mean, Rachel would never get inside the guy's bathroom…" He started to look for explanations to placate his almost-stepbrother. "Puck's still in juvie…"

"So I was the last name on your list?" Kurt asked with a bitterness that took Finn by surprise.

"No, no, it's not what I meant, Kurt. Honestly? You were the first person that came to my mind…only I know how you feel about me…"

"I'm officially _over _you, Finn," Kurt said exasperated. "So get over it too already."

"That's not what I mean, Kurt. I didn't want to ask you for help because I know you _hate_ me."

"You…think I hate you?"

"Wait, you don't?"

Kurt just shook his head in exasperation and focused on the road. His feelings for Finn were more than complicated but he could never hate him. How and why Finn had gotten such a preposterous idea into his head escaped him, but now he was beginning to understand his detachment and withdrawal in the last months.

"You've been through so much crap this year, and I haven't been there for you for any of it," Finn finally said. "I've been selfish and I made you sing alone in the duets competition. And you're great, Kurt, you deserve a better almost-stepbrother and better friend."

Kurt pouted though the unusual perspicacity of Finn's words made an impression on him. "That's all true. Did Rachel set you up for this?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? No. What's Rachel got to do with this?"

Finn sounded genuinely surprised and Kurt was satisfied with his reaction. "Never mind. Carry on," Kurt waved a hand at him.

"Well, I mean… that's it, I guess. I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a long look and Finn thought he spotted a tear running down his cheek. It was a good tear, though, because it was accompanied by a warm smile Finn realized he had missed so much.

"I don't hate you, Finn," Kurt said in a small voice when he was sure his voice wouldn't let him down. "And I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"I wasn't fair to you, too. I didn't tell my dad I had a crush on you and practically stalked you last year. He wouldn't have bitten your head off and thrown you out if I'd been honest with him, and with myself. But I didn't want to because it worked better for me. I was selfish, too, Finn."

Finn grinned at him. "Now that's new."

With a completely straight face, Kurt took one hand off the wheel and pretended he was adjusting his bangs only to suddenly shove his elbow expertly into Finn's side. Finn didn't even know what hit him and Kurt smiled evilly. Finn gasped but knew better than to give it back while Kurt was driving. He threw him a reproachful look. He would get him for that later.

Then they pulled up at Finn's house but Finn made no move to get out. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind.

"Earth to Finn Hudson," Kurt finally said, not ungently.

Finn snapped out of it and looked at him. "Kurt…how about we hang out on Friday?"

Kurt kept a straight face but inside, he felt like whooping with joy. He didn't realize how much he wanted things between them to be normal again. He quickly quashed that feeling and gave Finn a measured look. "I'm going shopping with Mercedes."

"Oh," Finn said in a small voice. "Ok. Maybe some other time."

Finn tried to sound casual but his face showed such disappointment that Kurt became sure Finn was in it for the long haul. Today wasn't just some whim. It was for real.

The silence in the car was becoming heavy so Kurt decided to put Finn out of his misery.

"Which means I'll have to call her and call it off."

Finn's eyes jumped to Kurt's face and that goofy smile appeared on his lips.

"You are aware Xbox is out of the question, right?" Kurt said haughtily.

Finn's lopsided grin became wider. "It doesn't matter."

Finn's grin was contagious and all that was left unspoken in his reply did the rest. Kurt didn't fight his smile though he knew he was grinning like an idiot. Then he found himself throwing his arms around Finn and hugging him tightly. Surprised by Kurt's reaction at first, Finn reciprocated the hug soon enough, putting his hands around his thin frame.

"I missed you, weirdo."

"I missed you, too, Frankenteen."

They still had a long way to go but for the first time in months, there was a common thread between them, and for the first time Kurt saw they were on the same page – they both missed their best friend and wanted him back.

They were as different as only two people could be but that only made their bond stronger. They were starting over, taking it one baby step at a time. They would get there. Even if it meant Kurt would have to get himself closer acquainted with the dreaded Xbox. It was worth it.

THE END

* * *

I really feel bad about the strained way things seem to be between those two these days, and how distant they seem…And they're so great together...when they're not biting each other's heads off, and even then...;) Anyways, I guess 'Duets' was the final straw that prompted me to write something about it so I guess this story is a kind of antidote for me.

I hope you liked it and if I managed to get you to smile just this once, my job's done:-) Please let me know!


End file.
